Super-Batarang
The '''Super-Batarang'Batman Returns Collectors Magazine is a hi-tech computerized Batarang. The weapon can scan the area for surrounding targets and plot a trajectory that it will follow once thrown using a self-propulsion system. History 250px|thumb|[[Batman (Michael Keaton)|Batman readies the Super-Batarang.]] Knocking out Red Triangle clowns During an encounter with the Red Triangle Circus Gang, Batman found himself surrounded by five individuals, including a clown armed with a FIM-43 Redeye rocket launcher. Batman quickly grabbed the super-batarang from his utility belt and programmed the targets before releasing it to neutralize the threat. After knocking out four clowns it was caught by the Ratty Poodle before it could strike the Poodle Lady, who was unarmed and stood expressionless as the object approached her. Somehow the batarang's propulsion stopped once it was in the dog's mouth, perhaps hitting a button on the control pad. Before Batman could approach the pair to retrieve it the woman and her dog ran off with the weapon as the Sword Swallower and Thin Clown rushed towards him, the latter with a ticking time bomb strapped to his chest. Circumstantial evidence Later the Penguin grabbed the batarang from the dog's mouth to hurl it that at the Ice Princess in her dressing room tent. After being told it was a camera, she stood up and struck as pose before it collided into her cranium, resulting in a bloody injury. The Penguin then took her to an abandoned building to began his plan to frame Batman for her kidnaping and murder. The super-batarang was later discovered by authorities in her tent once she was found missing. Commissioner Gordon actually showed the bloodstained weapon in an evidence bag on a live news broadcast, emphasizing that it was purely circumstantial. This was seen by Bruce Wayne on his date with Selina Kyle in Wayne Manor. Immediately after seeing it and hearing of the kidnapping he announced that he had urgent business and left. Selina also noticed the program moments later and realized she was late to play her role in the plot as Catwoman. Appearances *''Batman Returns'' **Batman Returns (Comic Adaptation) **Batman Returns (Novelization) **''The Bat, the Cat, and the Penguin'' *''Detective Comics'' #32 variant cover Behind the Scenes 300px|thumb|[[w:c:batmananthology:Tim_Flattery|Tim Flattery illustration, with different button pad and LCD screen arrangement.]] This gadget was designed by Tim Flattery. A few variations of the prop were made, some that fold open, some that were just solid pieces for stunts and one with a working LCD screen for the closeup. Trivia *The term 'Super-Batarang' originates from Daniel Waters' drafts of the screenplay and is used to identify the gadget in the official collector's magazine. It is never otherwise named in the film or novelizations. 300px|thumb|Early [[José Luis García-López sketch depicting Batman using the device against the copycat gang]] *Originally in Waters' script there was another gang that dressed as Batman, like in Frank Miller's ''Dark Knight'' series. Batman is especially angered by them, using this super-batarang to display his superiority over their primitive weapons. José Luis García-López depicted this scene in an early sketch for the film's licensing art. *In Wesley Strick's shooting script, the Knifethrower Dame is present during the scene and throws a knife directly into Batman's chest emblem while he programs the device. In the final film, she is not shown at all during this segment, even in the assorted heists directly proceeding. *The super-batarang is reminiscent of the self-propelled smart-disc used in Predator 2 released three years prior. *Critics and historians have pointed out the super-batarang as the inspiration for Rocksteady's remote control batarang, much like the zip-lines used by Michael Keaton inspired the line launcher. *Joe Quinones drew a pair of super-batarangs in the hand of Batman for his "New 52" ''Detective Comics'' #32 variant cover."Inking along to the Batman Returns soundtrack -because OF COURSE I AM." Gallery Screencaps Batman Returns - Batarang.jpg Scaning.png Returnsbatarang.jpg KidnappingIcePrincess.jpg Still photos Batman Returns - The Batman 6.jpg Poodlecatch.jpg Promotional photos BRBatarang.jpg LCD batarang.jpg Licensing art GL sketch .jpg|Early José Luis García-López sketch Merchandise ComicBatarangBatmanReturn.jpg|In the comic adaptation, it's used on the the Tattooed Strongman and the Knifethrower Dame Other appearances Red Squid New52.png|''Detective Comics'' #32 variant cover References External links *Batman Anthology page Category:Weapons